


Only One Kiss

by KuraKuro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Levi tries to make homophobes angry but, M/M, Then he realises things, Very fluffy and a bit silly, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKuro/pseuds/KuraKuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one kiss can change a lot of things.<br/>Levi can't stand ignorant people, so when he hears the comments some homophobes are making he decides to do something to really piss them off- kiss Eren right in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a silly fic but I love Ereri to pieces ^^" (Rated T for swearing)  
> Enjoy the ridiculous fluff :D

Those people were talking really loud, so as much as Eren and Levi tried to block out their ignorant words, it was impossible. It was as if they wanted the entire world to know that they were discriminative bastards. Eren and Levi just wanted to talk to each other for once, but that was being ruined.

"They all just make me wanna throw up," one of them was sneering. Did he not realise how much he could be offending everyone around him, or did he simply not care? It was most likely the latter, because he seemed to be the type of foul person who would do that.

"Me too," the other one smirked back. "What freaks. Who's ever heard of a guy in love with another guy? Ridiculous," their menacing laughs were disgusting. Both Eren and Levi felt a stab in their hearts. It was just too painful to listen to these idiots any longer.

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance, and glared up at them with hostile grey eyes. He really couldn't stand people like them. The more they spoke, the more he felt his rage boil. Until, he couldn't stand it anymore.

Making matters worse, Eren was making such a heartbreaking expression. One look into his usually calm grey eyes made it obvious that he was about to break, as much as he tried to hide it.

 

For some reason, the thought of Eren crying was something that Levi couldn't bear. He never wanted to see Eren upset, especially because of two shitheads like these.

Clenching his fist, he stood up and moved towards them, preparing to give them a piece of his mind.

But a better idea popped into his mind.

It was a wild, crazy idea.

But, it was one so appealing that he just couldn't resist. He realised in that moment that it was one he'd always wanted, although he only knew that now.

Might as well go for it.

 

Making sure that he was in a place the two little shits could see, Levi called Eren's name and made it look as though he was about to walk away. Gladly, Eren stood up to follow him. All he wanted was to get away from those people, but he was too embarrassed to tell Levi since he thought he might burst into tears if he had to choke out any words.

What came next was extremely unexpected.

 

Levi stood up on his toes, and looked directly into Eren's eyes. The look he was giving was so uncharacteristically gentle and loving that it immediately sent the taller male's heart racing.

Slowly, Levi's strong arms snaked around his neck and pulled him into a careful embrace. For someone who was usually violent, it was interesting how gentle he could really be.

 

"Levi-?" Eren questioned him as his face moved closer. His voice was a very confused, and was a perfect match for the bright red blush that he was attempting to hide behind his soft brown hair.

He looked too cute.

Levi closed his eyes. Without a second thought, he pressed his lips smoothly into Eren's.

And he was shocked at how the kiss made him feel.

It was as if an explosion of emotion had been set off within his body the moment their lips collided. Without being able to hold back, he grasped the back of Eren's clothes with his hand and continued to move their lips together in sync. He was shocked at how much he craved the soothing feel of Eren's soft lips pressing into his.

With his other hand, he softly stroked Eren's cheek. The skin of his face was surprisingly soft, and warm too. It was comforting. He wanted to touch it more.

A small, soft sigh escaped Eren's wet lips, and he allowed himself to ease into the kiss as well. Gently, he grasped Levi's waist and pulled him in a little closer.

By this point, Levi had completely forgotten why he decided to kiss Eren. All that mattered now was this moment, and it felt like Eren was his entire universe.

The craving he felt for his partner's lips still wasn't satisfied. Slowly, he let his tongue slide out of his mouth and gave Eren a rough lick, asking the taller male permission to enter.

But to his disappointment, Eren just pulled away and kissed him on the head.

"Levi, we're in public," he grinned at the dark-haired man, his face a brighter pink than before, if that was possible. Gently, he pressed his forehead against Levi's and held his face in his hands.

Without being able to hold it back, Levi found the corners of his mouth had turned up into a wide grin.

 

. . . . .

 

As Levi lay in bed frowning up at the ceiling, he concentrated hard on remembering that kiss. Both of them had laughed about it later, and joked about how angry those bastards would be when they had seen them kiss so passionately.

Rubbing his thumb over his lips, Levi still remembered how Eren's had felt when they were there. He could still feel traces of where they had pressed into his.

Before, Levi had never seen the appeal in kissing anyone. It seemed so dirty, two people's mouths pressing together. Mouths were used for so many things, so it would be unclean to even touch someone else's.

But the feeling he felt when he kissed Eren was like no other. And now, Eren was the only thing on his mind. Of course, he'd always found him adorable. He'd always thought about him quite a lot, but not as much as now. That single kiss, which he decided to do for such a simple reason, had changed so much.

 

Now, he was realising his true feelings for Eren. Was that a bad thing?

 

It was impossible to sleep. After those feelings for Eren had been realised, there was no way that Levi would sleep that night without getting another taste of his lips.

With a sigh, he pulled himself out of his bed. The decision had been made.

 

Levi pushed open the door to the room in which Eren slept. With a sullen glare, he observed the room. Most people had left the area around their beds rather unclean (particularly Jean) but Eren's wasn't so bad.

All of the people in the room looked up in shock, and most of their jaws looked as though they would drop off when they saw the Corporal leaned against the doorway.

"Eren Jaeger. Come with me," he looked Eren directly in the eyes, trying to keep his expression unchanged as usual. But still, he felt a smirk creep onto his face as he saw Eren's shocked expression. His face was becoming pink again, which was cute. But, damn, everyone would be suspicious by now unless they were even more idiotic than Levi thought.

Hurriedly, Eren got up and shot towards the door. Armin called out his name in a confused tone. Eren reassured everyone that he knew what was happening, and he'd probably be back in a minute.

Levi turned and walked to his room without a word, followed closely by the brown-haired boy.

 

Pushing open the door, Levi invited Eren in. He looked confused again.

"Your room?" Eren asked so quietly that it was almost a whisper.

"Come in," Levi kept his expression the same, and waited with the door as the younger man made his way into Levi's room. He looked around, unsure of where to sit. The older man sat down on the bed, and commanded Eren to do the same.

"What is it?" Eren asked, as he sat himself down and shuffled to get comfortable.

Crap. Levi suddenly found himself speechless. He hadn't thought about what he was going to say _at all_. What an awful mistake.

Maybe he should just say his honest feelings?

Might as well go for it, right?

"Eren, I..." he began to speak, but it was more difficult than he expected. Trying not to think about it, he looked up into Eren's curious grey eyes.

After the amount of times he'd risked his life, he was still finding himself having difficulty with a stupid, simple task. Using all the courage he had, Levi let the simple yet powerful words spill from his lips. They came out quietly, but filled with emotion and meaning.

 

"I'm in love with you, Eren. That kiss wasn't just some kind of joke. I want to kiss you again, if I can."

 

Eren looked down at him in shock.

But that shock soon turned into a wide grin as he processed the information.

 

"I'm in love with you too, Le-" as soon as those words slipped out of Eren's mouth, Levi had pressed his lips into his partner's.

Slowly, he eased Eren's muscular body down onto the bed so that he was lying on his back, and Levi was on top of him. He felt Eren's slender fingers trail up his spine smoothly, and knot themselves in his dark hair.

Levi could feel that Eren's smooth mouth was pulled into a smile as they kissed, and he stroked his face softly. It was very warm.

When they were so close, they could feel each other's heat. Eren was quite hot, while Levi was colder. Gradually, Eren's heat seeped into him and he became warmer too. Both men's noses were filled with each other's welcome scent that they loved.

As Levi deepened the kiss, he tried once more to ask for permission to use his tongue. He nibbled gently at Eren's lower lip, and rubbed one of his hands on Eren's neck and the other caressed his hip.

Surrendering to his partner, Eren allowed Levi to calmly slide his tongue inside his mouth. As they rubbed their tongues together roughly, an electric pleasure ran through their bodies. Levi heard Eren's soft, weak moan, and it lit a fire in him. Slowly, Levi entwined their tongues and Eren gasped softly whilst he grasped at black strands of hair, making Levi let out a short gasp.

 

"I love you, Eren," Levi sighed as he pulled back for a moment. "You taste divine, I could kiss your lips forever."

In that moment, both lovers knew that they could barely be happier. They were truly, desperately in love, without any doubts about it. Secretly, they were both glad that those foul people from earlier had given them the chance to finally have the relationship they wanted.

"I love you too, Levi," Eren grinned foolishly. Levi grinned back, happy that he would be able to truly smile a lot more.

And so, the pair lost themselves in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!! :3 Also feel free to message me on tumblr!


End file.
